Madness
by decaf-latte
Summary: Hermione, Cho, Ginny and Luna are at a muggle club, along with some other classmates. Set during summer. RHr drabble. Let me know what you think.


**A/N: Alrighty...R/H drabble...don't ask about my inspiration, and happy reading..let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: song belongs to Savage Garden, I love you cause that song changed my life (I hope.)**

_GO! NOW! NO! He wants to dance with **her**. How do I compare? Huh. I must say, you've got a point there. See. Told you. And yet you don't sound all that triumphant. Oh, shut up. No, don't think I will. Lots of fun, this. I can see that **you're** having lots of fun. Oh, don't be like that._ Hermione's musings were interrupted by Cho poking her. "Mione, you've gotta ask him. Hes just _standing_ there. Hello! He's looking at you! He **wants you to ask him, dammit!**" Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, he doesn't."

He was looking at her.

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

If she was reading his eyes properly, he could possibly be waiting for her to ask him to dance. _I hope so..._ She laughed with Cho, who was dancing with her invisible partner. Grinning, Hermione joined in, waltzing with an invisible partner. He looked at her, seeming amused. "What are you _doing_, Mione?" She grinned at him. "Dancing with my invisble partner." He looked at her oddly and she laughed, continuing to waltz.

_I'll be your hope_

_I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted him walking over to the window. Was that hurt in his eyes? She recoiled internally. Did she really do that, or was he rejected by someone else? His latest conquest. No, that wasn't fair, she couldn't blame him. He was good looking, and a teenage guy. He would probably go for the beautiful girls, like glamorous Parvati, or exotic Jules. She'd already seen him flirting with Julia that night, and felt that familiar tugging sensation in the pit of her stomach. She sighed. _Oh well. I never really did have a chance, did I?_

_**15 songs or so later...**_

"Ok, guys, this is the last song of the night!" The muggle DJ announced. A slow song blasted from the speakers. A muggle girl walked up to him and said something Hermione couldn't hear. He smiled, and Hermione felt almost a physical pain in her chest as she watched him put his arms around the girl and sway to the music. _Damn. Why does he have to be him? And look like that? And...and..._ She forced herself to look away. Then she looked back. I know that girl...she mused.

Cho poked her. "Where'd your invisible partner go?" She asked Hermione. Hermione grinned at her, banishing thoughts of him dancing with the very attractive muggle girl. "Oh, Danny went to go get drinks." She said, smiling. Cho laughed. "yeah, well—oh here's Steve now!" The two of them giggled and started dancing with their 'partners'. Hermione appeared to be perfectly happy, but Cho saw through that in an instant. "Mione..." "I know, I know." Hermione told her, with a trace of exhasperation in her voice. "Sorry," she apologised, looking a bit stricken and helpless. "I didn't mean to take it out on you." She explained. Cho gave her a Look. Then she gave her friend one of her rare hugs. "It'll be alright, Erms." She grinned. "Erms, I like that one!" Hermione rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her friend.

_I love you more with every breath_

_Truly madly deeply do_

Just then, she noticed Jack Sloper standing right next to him.Suddenly, the muggle girl looked over at her. "Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" She asked. Hermione looked at her closer. She was very attractive, with blonde hair and hazel eyes, a nice complection and, Hermione noted with dismay, all the right curves, (which she knew how to move.). "Kat!" She grinned. Kat nodded and smiled. Ron was looking at them with a mixture of amusement and something else Hermione couldn't recognise. Then he looked at Jack.

_I will be strong I will be faithful_

'_cause I'm counting on_

_a new beginning_

"Oi, ask her to dance." He said, nodding at Hermione. He laughed. "So you don't need an invisible partner anymore." He addressed her, smiling. His eyes held hers, and she was lost for a moment, caught in his eyes. Then she smiled and exchanged her 'invisible partner' for Jack. They danced next to Ron and Kat for a bit, but the song was nearly over.

_A reason for living_

_A deeper meaning, yeah_

_Okay, next song, I'll ask him. I will. Yes! Finally! No. I can't. Yes! You can! Come on! _The song ended. Hermione smiled at Jack and let go, turning slightly. She found herself face to face with him. _Actually, he'd grown so much it was slightly more like her face came up to his neck, about. Wow. Okay, hes really tall. And hot. And...NO! Ahhh not going there! Too late... What were her hands doing? What was she doing? Why was he looking at her like that? Was he...Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin. Oh MERLIN, what am I doing! Okay, this is not happening. I'm dreaming, I'm delusional, I fainted-Oh please don't let me have fainted-I've...died and gone to heaven. AHHHHHHHHHHHH! How did this happen! Hm...he has nice hands. And arms. And...why is he looking at me like that? His eyes are so blue..._

Her thoughts trailed off, and she was surprised they didn't stop completely, considering what she was doing. _Merlin, please don't let me be blushing. Please please please don't let me be staring at him. _She looked to the side, not really looking at or for anyone, just trying to avoid looking at him and get her chaotic thoughts together. She had never meant to actually **ask** him, although, she hadnt actually asked him, because she wouldve noticed her voice working. She wasn't that far gone. Yet. They might've made some kind of small talk, she really wasn't sure. She **hoped** her mouth was at least thinking properly enough to make it seem like she wasn't **completely** lost.

"**I wanna stand with you on a mountain**

**I wanna bathe with you in the sea**

**I wanna lay like this forever**

**Until the sky falls down on me"**

_Aww. That's so sweet. I love when he sings. That's so cute. He is very sweet. And thoughtful. And romantic. And smart. And...NO! Shut up! Ahhh but I don't want it to end! _Of course, it did end, and as the last bars faded out, she sighed. However, he wasn't letting go.

_Oh can't you see it baby?_

_You don't have to close your eyes_

_Cause its standing right before you_

Huh. Well, **she** certainly wasn't going to. They stayed like that, his arms around her waist and her hands clasped behind his neck, just dancing, until Lavendar walked up. "Hello Ron, Hermione." She said, smiling brightly. The spell broken, Hermione let go reluctantly, taking care to keep her expression neutral. This was incredibly difficult, seeing as she was dangerously close to breaking out into this goofy grin.

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope_

_I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

_I love you more with every breath_

_Truly madly deeply do_

Smiling at him, hoping he felt the same, she went off the the ladies room. There, she knew, she would find Cho, Ginny, and Luna waiting. She grinned. Well, they werent going to find out just yet. She pushed the door open, looked for a trash can, and spit her gum out, ignoring the waiting looks from her friends. "Aha! Mouthwash!" She used a teensy bit from the giant bottle by the sink. "Much better." She grinned at her friends. "Well!" Cho asked. Hermione looked at her. "Well what..." She asked. They all glared at her. "You know very well what, Miss Granger, and you have a lot of explaining to do." "But not too much, cause I don't want to hear any details. He is still my brother." Ginny made a face. Hermione smiled. This was going to be a fun night.

As the girls walked out of the club and into the crisp night air, Hermione looked up at the full moon. Suddenly, she laughed. They all looked at her. "Mione, you know you've got the maddest smile on your face. Jeez, its creepy." Cho commented. Hermione didn't care. _Lunacy was made me do that tonight. It was probably the best time I've ever had, too. Blame it on the moon. _ She didn't know that behind her, a redheaded boy was watching them walk off, a goofy grin spread across his face.

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me..._

**A/N: So, what did y'all think? Review! Oh, and I'm not posting the next chapter in B&B until y'all give me 5 reviews, on any story. Thankies!**

**Love & Chocolate,**

**Milli**

**Note only for Ckontowderdon32, from decaf-latte:**

**Okay, Review or PM or go on AIM or email me or, I'll see you Monday at Salve, and you can tell me what you think then. BTW, the very end is totally changed. That's what I think wouldve happened if I hadn't had this super gross piece of gum in my mouth that I totally needed to go spit out, cause I totally let go first. Wah. If you are reading this message and you are not, in fact, ckontowderdon32, I need you to do a couple things for me. Firstly, go find a giant noodle. Put it under your garden hose, until it's all soggy. Now hit yourself with it. 40 times. The second thing I need you to do is go check out her profile (after you review, of course,) and read and review her stories, If you have already read and reviewed and favorited her, then you may disregard the first thing I asked you to do, as you are exempt on account of having very good taste in fics. (And authors, of course.)**

**Loads of Love, (and chocolate),**

**M.**


End file.
